


Day 83 - Celebrate when you have the chance

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [83]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Blow Jobs, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Movie Night, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>A movie night takes an interesting turn when Sherlock gets bored.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 83 - Celebrate when you have the chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts).



“Remind me again. Why did I agree to this?”

“Because you love me. And because I allowed you to do that disgusting series of experiments on vomiting.”

Sherlock made a non-committally humming sound that could mean anything from ‘I see why you'd think that’ to ‘Yes, that was a fun thing to do’.

“And because ‘Top Gun’ is a really good movie.”

The sound Sherlock made then was very not non-committally.

They settled down on the sofa and John started the DVD. 

Sherlock was bored soon (as could be expected) but found himself fascinated with thinking about John in one of those aeroplanes. It was strangely arousing. The fact that John just had his hair cut almost as short as his military cut when they met helped tremendously with the fantasy.

“Oh, he is going down.” John was engrossed in the movie, not noticing the direction his lover’s thoughts had taken.

 _Brilliant idea_. Sherlock slid down from the sofa and pressed his face against John’s crotch.

“Sherlock, what... Oh. But the mo... _oh, yes!_ Don’t stop.” 

John lost interest in the movie extremely fast because Sherlock really knew what he was doing.

“Sherlock, your _mouth_ , Jesus Christ.”

Sherlock grinned up at him, for once not caring about his innuendo being weak: “So, do you want to be top gun or bottom?”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'haircut'. 
> 
> This one was inspired by Mazarin221B and her Top Gun AU [Across the Sky](http://mazarin221b.livejournal.com/103179.html).


End file.
